There is a problem of managing a large number of user selections within an application. For example, consider a web page with a table that represents a portion of the items available for selection within the application. Each row of the table contains a checkbox, and there is also a “Select All” button for convenience, that, when clicked, leaves all checkboxes checked, including the ones not on the current web page. No known solution existed for managing potentially large numbers of user selections.
There are no known systems or methods of managing large selections in an application such that the application tracks the items that are selected and the items that are not selected.